


Hulk's Little Boy: The Play Date

by Floris_Oren



Series: Hulk's Little Boy: The Adventures of Little!Tony [1]
Category: Avengers, Hulk - Fandom, Ironman
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Coulson, Daddy!Hulk, Diapers, I tried to do my best to write accurate little kid stuff, Little!Tony, Mamma!Nat, Pepper is always watching out for Tony, Play Date, Tony tries to find his Little Head Space, bottles, little!Clint, strollers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in his crib, Hulk has plans for the day and Clint isn't a bratty Little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Little Boy: The Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me FOREVER and I am so sorry. I want to do a cohesive story about Tony finding his Little Head Space. The fic Hulk's Little Boy is kind of a few scenes when they first start age playing. I thought about adding this to that fic but decided it'd be best to make it a one shot. Hence HLB will now be a series with various scenes or whole stories. 
> 
> If you want to give me suggestions for future ideas. Please do so. Someone wanted Tony peeing in his diaper and a stroller which led to this story. I hope you all like it. :) Thank you for reading. 
> 
> FO

Tony is not used to waking up in the crib. Though he knew he’d been put there the night before, after having a bottle and a diaper change. He holds his breath. His kidney hurts but he hadn’t peed in it and for that he’s slightly glad. He hears a loud humming. Tony blinks his eyes open a bit to see that Hulk is sitting by the crib. He has a basin of water and a clean pair of clothing and diaper on hand.

Tony goes to try and say something, but the pacifier in his mouth turns out to be a gag and he can’t say anything. His words come out more as syllables and the babbling baby’s tend to do when they’re starting to learn how to talk. His face grows hot from the sudden revelation.

Hulk ignores his embarrassment in favor of undoing the straps. He lifts Tony from the crib, who isn’t at all happy with this, and lays Tony on a red and gold blanket. It goes against the purple and green of the room but the colors distract Tony enough for Hulk to undress him. He frowns when he finds that Tony hadn’t peed the diaper and it’s still dry. Nevertheless he wipes and powders the butt before him and re-diapers it with the new one. He isn’t going to let this ruin his time with his little boy.{ No siree bob!}

After that is done he takes a washcloth and dips it into the slightly warm water. They don’t have a lot of time this morning so in lieu of a proper bath Tony is getting a rub down. Hulk puts a bit of lavender vegetable soap on the cloth before wiping Tony down with it. Then he rinses it out and wipes his boy down again. This is followed by a toweling off and then lotion.

Tony wonders if his mother ever had this much fun dressing him. Hulk holds up a pair of bib overalls that have Ironman on the front pocket. The onesie is gold with “I am Ironman” emblazoned on it in faded writing. He remembered that Pepper asking him about branching out into baby clothing. And he isn’t certain if he regrets it or not. At least Hulk is dressing him in Ironman stuff now. Tony isn’t a fan of purple and green even if the Hulk could pull it off smashingly. (pun intended.)

Tony didn’t fight getting dressed in the clothing; he just didn’t feel like it this morning and apparently there wasn’t anything important he had to do since Pepper hadn’t come to talk Hulk down about this. As far as he knew, she was the only one who knows about this age play stuff between him and Hulk. Maybe the others know but thankfully had kept their mouths shut. Tony is torn between someone saving him from this, to no one walking in and just going alone with it.

That, however, is just the issue. His real problem is that even though it help’s Hulk feel better. Tony has an overwhelming sense of guilt over not being able to achieve his Little Headspace. It’d been something he’s looked into off an on over the past weeks that he and Hulk have been playing and he isn’t certain as to why he hasn’t reached it or if he doesn’t want to reach it.

He watches as Hulk frowns down at him, obviously picking up on whatever mojo Tony is putting out. Then he digs around in the pile of baby stuff around them. After a few seconds of looking he’s got a teddy bear that has green fur and purple pants and looks a lot more friendly than a Hulk-esque teddy has any right to be.

Tony holds his hands out for it and Hulk gives it to him. The paw has a red heart on it and Tony squeezes the little paw; “I love you!” comes out in a very cutesy voice. Tony squints at it. He decides today is not the day to feel guilty about anything and maybe embracing the play rather than just putting up with it for Hulk’s sake is a better idea. He clutches the teddy to him and looks up at Hulk who is smiling, as gently as Hulk can manage, down at him. Happy that Tony likes the gift.

Hulk coos something at him that Tony can’t make out and picks him up. The pacifier part of the gag is removed. Which is when Tony finds that it’s a ring gag outfitted for the pacifier. Then the tip of the bottle is put into his awaiting mouth. Tony starts sucking. He finds that today’s formula is a bit more thick than usual but it’s flavored nicely and he actually likes it.

Soon enough the food is gone and Hulk is burping him. Tony, in fact, has one and once it’s out Hulk lays him into a stroller. He’s buckled in holding his teddy and then they are leaving.

Tony whines and the pacifier is placed back into the ring gag. That isn’t what he wanted. He wants to know why they’re leaving. The elevator pings as they go down. And he’s wiggling a bit. Hulk gives him a look and he settles. He does not want to know what Hulk will do if he acts up and has to be admonished more than a mere infant is sanctioned.

He can see only the ceiling and besides random spot lights, plastic clouds, birds and a sun hang from the ceiling. Tony blinks. He does not remember any such themed level of the tower but they are in the tower and maybe that helps him calm down. Then Hulk unbuckles him from the stroller and sets him down in a sand dune.

Correction. It’s a sand box.

Pails and shovels lie around him, not abandoned, but merely awaiting someone to come along and play with him. Tony sucks on the pacifier in his mouth without thinking as he blinks, confused.

“Ah, Hulk…” Coulson’s voice reverberates about the room and Tony cannot believe that they are not alone. At least Pepper made him and the others sign contracts which made it so that they can’t speak of any activity that goes on in the tower. But still.

“I hope the play date is a success.” Coulson says. Then Clint plops down next to Tony. He’s dressed similarly to himself. But he is not embarrassed in the least. He gathers a pail and shovel and starts moving sand from one spot to another. He is intent on making a huge hole. He says nothing to Tony who is content to just watch. For now.

“Our Little One has been so excited to play with someone.” that’s Natasha’s voice. Tony looks over to see her embracing Coulson as if they are married and he decides that he wants her. He doesn’t know why but he’d like her to hug him.

He pushes that feeling away. He knows he’s supposed to be playing with Clint. Clint is surreptitiously watching him. Tony figures he needs to give some sort of effort here so he pushes some sand into Clint’s hole. Feeling rather like making trouble. Clint frowns at him but doesn’t tattle tale. Tony doesn’t do it again. And Clint continues to dig his hole.

With the Adult’s talking, Tony and Clint are basically left to their own devices. Clint gets to the bottom of the sand box and then refills the hole. Tony pats it down. His mittens are clunky and he can’t grip anything very well but Clint cottoned onto what he wanted to do and helped him.

Then they find some dino-figurines on the outskirts of the sand toys and they’re making T-Rex and a Triceratops fight. The Triceratops loses and gets eaten. Then Clint abandon’s Tony for the swings. He calls his “Mamma” over and she gives him a push.

Did his Mom ever do that? - Tony wonders. He doesn’t think so. He remembers Jarvis more than his mother. And he watches as Natasha goes over to push Clint who happily sits in the booster swing. She starts off gently, not wanting to scare him but soon enough he wants her to do an under dog. She pushes the swing as she runs under and Clint is giggling up a storm.

Hulk and Coulson watch him closely. Tony gives them a glance. Unable to ask in words, he points at the swings. Then at himself.

Coulson smiles gently, as does Hulk; then Hulk picks him up and in two strides they too are at the swings. Tony is deposited into one and Hulk starts swinging him alongside Natasha.

Tony doesn’t giggle. But he pats Hulk’s big hand in thanks. Hulk laughs a bit at that and while he can’t do an under dog. He swings Tony about as high as Clint. Which is all great fun.

Tony holds Teddy-Hulk close and sucks the pacifier as he’s swung and swung. He kicks his legs when it starts to slow down. Unable to make the swing go without some help. Hulk let’s him struggle a bit with that until he takes pity on him and starts the swing up again.

Tony isn’t certain how long it takes him to get bored with the swing. But, eventually he pats Hulk’s hand and points to a slide. Hulk stops the swing and carries him over. Clint is at his side seconds later as Tony drops Teddy-Hulk at the top of the slide, then he slightly pushes it to go down. He is far more interested in giving his teddy rides than going for one himself. Clint catches Teddy at the bottom and hands it up to him and they play like this for a while until Coulson decides it’s time for Clint to go home with his mommy and daddy for lunch.

Clint waves goodby and Tony offers one himself, since he can’t speak. They leave and then Hulk puts him back into the stroller. The ride from the indoor play area to Hulk’s room is slow but Tony doesn’t mind it so much now.

Once there he’s given another bottle and put down in the crib. This time without the restraints. Tony wiggles around. His gut is bursting to pee. He definitely doesn’t want to. He moans into the pacifier but it does nothing to help and soon enough his body gives up.

He tries to hold back tears as he pisses himself. It takes a few moments until the stream stops. The pee makes the diaper wet around him and warm. He sniffles and then Hulk is there. Drying his tears. He picks Tony up and puts him on the red and gold blanket once more. Tony is wipes down, powdered and then diapered again.

Hulk holds Tony and hums him a lullaby. Tony yawns around the gag and relaxes in Hulk’s hold. Hulk watches as Tony drops off to sleep. Once he is certain the little boy is sleeping soundly, he puts Tony back into the crib.

A few seconds later Pepper walks in. Sans her heels, she’s a bit shorter than Hulk remembers. She smiles up at him. “Thank you,” she says softly so as not to wake Tony. “We’ll need him tomorrow okay? but you’ll be able to have him back in the evening.”

Hulk nods. Not liking that Tony has to be an adult tomorrow but he understands that Tony can’t be a Little Boy all the time and a day off like this is few and far between.

Pepper nods then leaves, slowly picking her way through the mess of baby odds and ends. Hulk frowns. He’ll have to tidy up and make a real nursery for Tony.

 **  
**But, in the mean time he can enjoy Tony in the crib in the here and now.


End file.
